Si de improbabilidades se trata
by Rouusess13
Summary: En una noche solitaria, Jean toma la decisión de decirle a Mikasa todo lo que estuvo ocultando durante esos años desde que se conocieron. Se lo diría ¿Había algo que perder acaso? (No es nada cursi plz)


I

\- Me gustas - Dejó salir de sus labios sin rodeos, no quería darle vueltas al asunto, no quería hablar de cómo empezó esa atracción ni ponerse meloso tal cual borracho del bar al que solía salir con sus amigos. Al punto. Ambos eran grandes y no necesitaban declaraciones románticas o dramáticas.

Jean no era un caballero y tampoco tenía intención de serlo. No iba a llevarle flores y chocolates para cortejarla... Como si eso le diese más chances de ser correspondido.

Ese mismo día, unas horas antes se había animado a citar a Mikasa en aquel árbol bajo el cual se encontraban actualmente. Solo le dijo que debía hablar con ella sobre cosas que le estaban sucediendo. Nada más. Fue conciso y al grano, ya estaba cansado de dar vueltas y vueltas al asunto. Ella tenía que saberlo o de lo contrario él seguiría con un taladro en la cabeza.

Entonces lo dijo. Le gustaba Mikasa Ackerman, sin pensarlo demasiado. Lo soltó.

Obtuvo una cara inexpresiva como respuesta, y silencio. Ni hablar de esos ojos rasgados y oscuros que lo miraban con atención y sin ni siquiera parpadear. Su corazón golpeó su pecho con fuerza y sintió la necesidad de apartar la vista, pero no lo hizo porque no lo creyó correcto en una situación tan seria. Además, se supone que estaba exponiendo ante ella sus sentimiento y honestidad. Tragó saliva con el fin de humedecer su garganta. Le estaba costando más de lo planeado dejar salir eso que llevaba guardado desde hace años.

Recordó cuando era joven y más hormonal, no podía controlar bien todas esas emociones saliendo de él. Una vez había escrito una carta al reverso de un dibujo que hizo de ella, su intención era confesarse mediante un bonito discurso. Cosa de niños, pensó... No le hubiese servido ni una mierda. ¿O sí?

\- Mika... yo... t-también quie-quiero... yo... - Su mirada se mantenía fija sobre la de él, y eso no hacía más que ponerlo nervioso - Lo siento - Así no funcionaría.

Intentó relajarse o de lo contrario estaría más de dos horas tartamudeando, como cuando tenía quince e intentaba hablarle. Pensó que había superado esa etapa. Rió un poco para darse ánimos y alivianar el ambiente. Miró el suelo.

\- También estoy enamorado de ti. Y... sé que no es el mejor momento para decírtelo porque probablemente tengas un millón de cosas en la cabeza. Yo también, si te soy sincero, pero esto no es menos importante que todo lo sucedido hasta ahora. No tienes que decirme nada, solo... solo necesitaba decírtelo - la miró a los ojos y sonrió de manera leve - se vuelve torturoso después de tanto tiempo.

Y en ese momento de verdad sintió un alivio tan grande. Lo malo es que era obvio que Mikasa no le correspondería JAMÁS, tenía un no rotundo tatuado en la frente, y las probabilidades eran como de 0,1% YO TAMBIEN y 99,9% TE APRECIO COMO AMIGO. Aún así se encontraba parado frente a ella, esperando una respuesta o aunque sea un sonido de desaprobación. Podría darle unas palmadas en la espalda también, y él la entendería.

¿Se entiende la gravedad del asunto?Jean aún tenía esperanzas, y eso quería decir que su corazón podría seguir rompiéndose.

De tanta negativa ya sentía que su cara parecía a la de un cachorrito golpeado.

-¿Desde cuándo? - Habló finalmente. Su rostro ahora reflejaba algo. Incredulidad.

-Um, bueno, me gustas desde que te vi - sus mejillas ardieron un poco - y tengo sentimientos hacia ti desde... desde hace algunos - tomó aire - años.

-¿Años? - asintió.

Ambos quedaron en silencio. Mikasa veía un punto fijo inexistente mientras que Jean solo la miraba a ella apoyado en un árbol.

De nuevo ese maldito silencio. Por la puta mierda.

-Ya podemos volver - se rindió al ver su resistencia a soltar palabra. Y sin embargo ella tampoco se movía de ahí.

Estaba a punto de invitarla a volver cuando su voz monótona cortó el viento fresco de la noche.

-¿Sabes? Estos meses fueron difíciles para mi. Y noté muchas cosas... en mi vida que no me gustan - se acomodó el cabello hacia un costado - cosas que siempre creí parte de mi y ahora sé que son tan ajenas como una simple obligación. Y yo no quiero eso.

Jean entendió a qué se refería. La dejó terminar.

\- Quiero decir... Me gustaría comenzar de nuevo por mi misma. Vivir.

Fue casi poético oír esas palabras destrabarse de su lengua y labios. Como un llamado a la libertad. Un himno pensó divertido.

\- Realmente me gusta oír eso - contestó con sinceridad.

La vio acercarse hasta quedar frente a él, con una mano sobre su hombro, casi pegada a su cuerpo. Se preguntó si su corazón podría hacer un agujero a través de sus huesos, piel y ropa o explotar. Mikasa estaba sonrojada.

-¿Entiendes lo que estoy diciendo? - leyó cada palabra de su boca.

No pudo responder.

-Yo ni siquiera he besado a alguien, pero siempre he querido... saber. ¿Acaso está mal eso? - Jean se quedó sin palabras y sin aire por el nudo que se formó en su estómago - ¿Tu si has besado antes?

-S-si, lo he hecho... y lo creo correcto si es lo que tu quieres.

Se acercó lo suficiente como para darle el espacio a decidir si quería un beso o no. Mikasa se sintió nerviosa, también inundada por una extraña sensación. Quería besarlo, una necesidad que partía de la cercanía de sus rostros, porque se sentía íntimo y cálido. Sus manos también la sostenían, y de una manera distinta a la forma en la que Armin o Eren lo hacían. Le transmitía otra cosa, otro tipo de toque, de sentimientos. No era un contacto cálido y suave, sus manos eran calientes y firmes sobre sus caderas. Intentó hacer que Jean sintiera lo mismo, y lo acarició desde el pecho hasta sus hombros y rodeó su cuello.

Tomó aire antes de unir sus labios. Él la guió, suave y con gusto a vino. Mikasa sintió sus manos acariciando su cuello con los pulgares, bajando por sus hombros y poniendo más énfasis en su toque, y se sintió muy bien, con escalofríos. Al cabo de un rato la besaba con más anhelo, rozando los labios de ella con su lengua, aproximandola más contra su cuerpo. La cara le ardía a ambos. Cuando se separaron Jean besó su mejilla haciéndole cosquillas con su barba.

-Eso... eso estuvo muy bien - susurró contra su piel.

-Sí... - le plantó un beso corto en los labios, sonrojada - estuvo muy bien... Jean, me gustaría...

-¿Qué?

-Podemos encontrarnos mañana, aquí, de nuevo.

Jean casi pega un salto y grita de emoción, por suerte logró controlarse. Sin embargo no pudo ocultar una enorme sonrisa.

-Claro... por supuesto - dijo y ella sonrió contagiada.

-Pero más tarde - sus ojos se clavaron en los suyos - aún hay gente dando vueltas por aquí.

-Está bien... ¿A las doce te parece?

-Sí.

Y firmaron un contrato imaginario en esa primera noche a las cuales le seguirían otras, a menos hasta que un inconveniente mayor alterara los planes, como ir a una guerra. Pero mientras tanto ellos podían relajarse ahí, bajo aquel árbol mientras exploraban y aprendían cada vez más el uno del otro.

Jean no podía decir que salió mal después de todo, debía admitir que era un chico con suerte y cuando regresó adentro luego de darse unos minutos para pensar, Connie le preguntó y solo atinó a tirarse sobre él. Se sintió un crack. No, no se sintió un crack. Se sintió el hombre más esperanzado de la humanidad, y estaba feliz porque sabía que se merecía a Mikasa tanto como ella a él.

 _ **Gracias por leer :)**_


End file.
